Harry Potter and the Fire Within
by Helljump
Summary: In a world where magic exists, dominated by the existence of wizards, what happens when a young Harry Potter, who has a grasp upon a primal magic, sets off a chain reaction that will eventually revolutionise the way that magic is seen by the world?
1. Prologue

Harry Potter and the Fire Within

(Extract taken from the journal of muggle "paranormal professor" H.J. Wolfs-Wing shortly before his obliviation by the British ministry of magic, anti-detection division)

20th October 1999

Myself, greetings again,  
Today I have found conclusive proof that despite the activities of young Harry and myself, I may be found by the (what I can only guess to be) authorities of this nation's magical community, they have found others of my profession, and the fact that I have come so far only makes me a bigger target. From our combined observations we have determined the main medium of mana that is used in the world, and it is vastly different from the one that we ourselves have discovered and are able to use.

My personal belief is that this medium used by the common mage (from the few instances we have seen) is mainly based around the use of a focus object, with inherent magical properties, and the use of an incantation, has become widely viewed as THE one way to channel mana, and has shaped the souls of magi since their first exposure, and with every exposure to this channelling method, has narrowed the mind and soul of the mage until it has become such a precise method, that it has become a science, and is unable to change, a process we believe to take around fifteen years, and is increasingly difficult to undo as the fifteen year boundary approaches.

From the shaping of Harry's own soul we believe that his parents before their unfortunate accident were themselves practisers of this method, and that their death was part of an event which involved a large concentration of "evil" mana. This reflects badly upon his guardian's story of their death.

My own channelling abilities are somewhat limited compared to his, and my own students outstrip me as well, I am proud of them, we believe that we are prepared, when they come, they shall find none of them due to the false identities in all of my works. The boy possesses what can only be described as a 'template copy' of my soul, complete with memories, should the dreaded events ever come to pass.

I am confident in his reliability, as I am confident in our methods, upon my capture, and likely mind wipe, he shall find me and help me in

* * *

Magi authorities, in the words of Harry, "Congratz"

You've worked your way through the whole of my ten year journal, by the time you read this, I should have moved out of your reach, and my work should be restored to the state it was in before you found me.

I shall not reveal your presence to the world, because by the time you discover this message, I shall be immersed into your world, with a new name, a new profession, and no magical tracers that are able to find me. I shall have used the time in your presence to acquire a taste of your world, and disappear into it.

So, in the words of one of the most powerful actors in existence, one Arnold Schwarzenegger (NTS: stop watching movies suggested by Harry): Hosta la vista, baby.

* * *

31st October 1999

Magi authorities, greetings again,

You've found me, or so my instruments say, well done, and well played.

My experiments are disassembled, my instruments are the same, I have quite literally flooded my workplace with so much mana, that my calculator is unable to function, despite the fact that it's circuitry is the most simplistic in my laboratory, and despite the extensive magic proofing that we have developed.

I find it Ironic that I am to be taken away on the same day as the event, eight years ago, that flared my awareness to both the presence of the soul, and the presence of mana.

I hear the sound of your teleportation spells, outside of the university building. You're unable to actually get in here directly due to the amount of mana… good. It's time to begin what shall hopefully be a promising future.

One last time, I shall quote my young assistant, who in turn quotes another of our movies. You shall strike me down now, but I shall become more powerful than you could possibly imagine.

Take me now, Demons and Gods, take me now, magi and men, take me now, and I shall take back what you take from me.

NTS: never become a poet.

(End extract, target was lost a day after obliviation, current whereabouts unknown, whereabouts of assistant "Harry" also unknown)


	2. 1, The Birth of the Pyromancer

Weighing in at over 150 pages, and over 55,000 at the current time, Harry Potter and the Fire Within was started due to my constant complaint that Harry, a wizard, was lacking one of the most basic and vital spells to any kick-ass adventurer: A fireball spell. From that one thought, the idea grew, and eventually became what you're looking at today. It will improve in quality, or at the very least, in length, as the chapters progress.

It'll probably stop for a while upon reaching the 33rd chapter, but I am determined to continue at some point in the future...

But for the moment, enjoy:

* * *

Chapter 1- The birth of the Pyromancer

Lily and James Potter, had somehow managed to get themselves a free weekend in a life which involved juggling a 12-week old child, a job each, and, unlike most muggle couples of the time, and membership to a particularly demanding group who worked to fight an evil overlord, who seemed to delight in urinating on the couples social life at every opportunity.

The demonic hell spawn (also known as Harry, after his Grandfather on his mother's side) had been pacified momentarily by a particularly large meal, supplied obligingly by mum, and was now watching some kind of curious ritual that it's servants were participating in, involving contact of their food-holes.

The jobs (one portion of magical law enforcement, one portion St. Mungo's nurse, mix vigorously so as the 6 weeks leave for each will have the same probability of matching as that of Dumbledore shaving his beard (read: none)) had both been faced with the same ultimatum (various articles of blackmail) and the employers of both had decided (under no form of duress whatsoever) that they would be permitted to have the weekend off due to recent excellent work.

The Evil Overlord had on that weekend decided that instead of partaking in the activity of ruining the Potter's lives one dinner at a time, to instead take all of his Death Eaters down to the group's local pub, where they proceeded to get drunk enough to prove that, yes, evil incarnate can be persuaded to wear a bra on his head and proceed to fall unconscious after having sung his way through an entire Elvis album. (This pub was the next morning given exclusive amnesty from any and all muggle hunts that would happen from that day on).

And so the scene was set for a romantic candle-lit dinner within the Potter household.

The dinner went very well.

* * *

This was of no interest to the hell spawn, who shall here onwards be referred to merely as Harry, had lost interest in the rituals of the servant savages immediately after the candles were lit. He instead devoted his intellect to a curious phenomenon that was occurring, and its cause.

There was a strange glowing light that rested atop a white stick that had come out of another stick that the male servant seemed to carry around constantly.

The stick was a constant anomaly to Harry's senses that he would eventually deign necessary of investigation, should an opportunity arise, the fact that it had produced some form of separate light was unusual but not unexpected of the thing, the fact that the light had continued after the stick had been removed, and was now consuming the white stick… this was a freakish development, and demanded immediate observation.

The light was constantly moving, and seemed to be self-sustaining, or it was actually using the white stick to continue its own existence. However this in itself was another deviation from the norm, as Harry had seen lights comparable to this one before, and they didn't register on his "stick is doing this" meter. This new light was getting a reading, and thus was interesting.

This observation continued all night, and left an impression upon Harry, who was now watching all of the flickering lights and slowly working out that they ALL have at least a small reading on his "stick" meter, which was also annoyingly no longer aptly named, much to his annoyance.

* * *

A part of the soul of Harry Potter that day ignited like the flaring of a match, before settling into a small thing, that none would suspect would later grow into a blaze that could topple a city with its ferocity.

That night the young boy known as Harry James Potter, who had a changed soul, began playing with the light in his crib. When the savages had turned their attention elsewhere of course, no need to excite them unnecessarily.


End file.
